Forum:Project: Creating prefix pages
Let me start by saying this is just a "treading the water" page. I've been thinking about this project for a long time but always had more on my plate. Fry's recent "Manufacturer classes" post finally got me thinking about doing this. Let me start by saying that this project will NOT be a little one. Long story short: IMO, a prefix is just as important as a title, and correct use of a "Cold" pistol requires just as much care as the next weapon. I'd like to create a page for each specific weapon prefix. This would mean that our navboxes would look like, for example: |list1 = Support Heavy Max |group2 = Specific |list2 = Frantic Support Shattering Rowdy Glorious }} |group2 = |list2 = Havoc Machine Gun • Massacre • Mauler |group3 = |list3 = Ajax's Spear • The Chopper • The Meat Grinder |group4 = |list4 = Atlas Ogre • S&S Draco • Torgue Bastard • Vladof Revolution |group5 = |list5 = S&S Serpens }} (CR's not put in here for more clarity) The important point here would be the "Specific" prefixes, which would each get their own page. The "Quality prefix" would probably all point to "Support Machine Gun Quality Prefixes#Support" for example, not sure yet. it is the "Specific" prefixes which are most important in my eyes. Just treading the water here. I might start with a few test pages, to get a better feeling of how it goes... See if anybody is interested in such a project. happypal (talk • ) 10:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- you left out white, pearl, iron, steel, and the generics. this would create too many redundant pages. there is no doubt that a prefix can make or break a gun. that said, im diggin your modded navbox. it would, imo, be ultra spiff to have a "genuine/legit" prefixes box on each weapon page. in some cases it is stated in the article but not all and no consistency exists. 12:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I also left out Corrosive, Pestilent etc, but these are not strictly related to Support Machine Guns. I wouldn't give them their own pages though. happypal (talk • ) 13:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay everyone, I'll be trying to roll this out for "Rocket Launchers" and "SMG" first. I think they are the perfect candidate because: #Their prefixes are probably the most important ("Helix" etc...). #They don't have any of that weird cross class Combat/Assault mixes. I think the best would be to see how this goes, and see if we keep going with the project. happypal (talk • ) 10:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::please dont. at the most i could see sub pages of titles, maybe. - Dr. F I have a few concerns that speak against creating new prefix atricles. first and foremost is that this information already exists in a fairly comprehensive but rather disorganized form at Weapons by prefix. perhaps your knowledge and research would be better spent on filling out and organizing the tables on a page more like to be accessed by a user than by creating a surfeit of new pages. (when I wanted to look up a prefix I searched for "weapon prefix" and was rediect to the above-mentioned page.) 15:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. :Truth be told, creating just 1 page took a (relatively) incredible amount of work. Given the current mainspace activity, and that all efforts will inevitably shift towards bl2, I fear this is a project that is doomed to never being finished, or even appreciated. THAT is the reason why I will stop it. :I do not buy into the "Weapons by prefix" argument. If I did, it would mean that all our other articles are also superfluous, since we have "Weapons by title" article. If we had enough will and manpower, I think we could have done something interesting. There is so much to be said for weapons like "Hunter", :I think overall, it all boils down to "return on investment", and I just don't think this one is worth it. I will redirect all effort to the other half of the project, the re-organization and upkeep of the "weapons by et al." pages. :I'll do the rollback tomorrow. (sight). :My only regret is "Hunter's". I had a lot to say about that shotgun. happypal (talk • ) 17:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC)